


Morning

by thepinballer



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: BUT I GUESS FUCKIN NOT, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, yall i had hoped for a rise in content for this ship after the tonys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: can i get a fuckin uuuhhhhhhhhhhhh popular wlw pairing





	Morning

Marya had known going into it that Hélène would be gone in the morning. The moment the heat started to cool, the shower started to run, the pillows shifted, the blankets moved. Marya had known that she would wake up in a lonely bed, but that didn’t stop her.

 

It also doesn’t stop her from blindly grasping at the sheets beside her, hoping, just hoping, that maybe Hélène would still be beside her.

 

She lets out a disappointed sigh after grabbing handful after handful of sheets, opening her eyes to look longingly at the empty space next to her. As she starts to pull her clothes on, she catches a glance of herself in the mirror, her face flaming up at the sight of the scratches down her back and the faded lipstick on her thighs.

 

As Marya makes her downstairs, she hopes Hélène didn’t wake up Sonya and Natasha on her way out. Jesus, that would be embarrassing. She grimaces as she hears the girls’ voices, knowing that they will, as usual, object to her doing a couple shots in the morning, but she’s had a rough night.

 

When Marya turns the corner into the kitchen, her heart stops. She can hear the Natasha greeting her, and Sonya giggling, but all she can do is stare at Hélène, who turns to give her a tired smile.

 

“Hey babe,” she purrs, making what appears to be crepes. Marya is stuck somewhere between swearing profusely and wrapping her arms around Hélène. She decides on making coffee.

 

Sonya and Natasha continue their conversation, Hélène occasionally butting in, but Marya stays silent, unable to focus until Hélène sets a plate of crepes down in front of her. She glances at Hélène, who shoots back a grin.

 

“Hope you like them,” Hélène says, leaning around Marya to press a soft kiss to her lips. Marya can hear Natasha and Sonya’s teasing laughter, but she’s just glad Hélène decided to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @oversaturated-ocean on tumblr dot hell to talk about these Gals


End file.
